Funny Bleach Episode 30
by RukiaLady94
Summary: A new season, a new beginning. And also the return of an old friend.


Season 2:

Funny Bleach Episode 30: A New Beginning

A brand new day and a brand new beginning at the Soul Society. And the best of all, for some reason the birds are back. (I guess Soifon`s been too busy with Chad these days that she forgot to shoot the birds. Lmao.)

*Yammamoto`s voice* Attencion all Soul Reapers. We have a meeting right now so get over here.  
*Rukia is laying on the couch* Some things never change. Ugh, i hate meetings.  
*Rangiku* Rukia, lets go.  
*Rukia* Rangiku, what`s the rush?  
*Rangiku* Do you remember the last time we were late?  
*Rukia* Uh...no.  
*Rangiku* Nevermind. Lets just go.  
*At Meeting*  
*Yammamoto* Welcome back everyone. After that showdown with the Espadas last week, i figured i should give you guys a little break.  
*Yoruichi* Oh my god. Are you serious? *Starts smiling*  
*Yamma* Of course not. Haha.  
*Renji* You really need to stop doing that, dude.  
*Ichigo* Yeah. It`s like telling your 6 year old son you`ll take him to Disney Land and then you tell him it was a joke. Seriously man, cut that out. Or someday you`ll be punished.  
*Yamma* Aha! You said it yourself. SOMEday. Haha. *His pants mysteriously fall off*  
*Soifon* LMAO. God works in mysterious ways. *Chad* You`re starting to get punished. Lol.  
*Yamma* Very funny. I`m not getting punished.  
*Rukia and Rangiku run in and both step on his toes*  
*Yamma* YOUCH! Watch where you`re going!  
*Byakuya* Another one of his works. Hehe.  
*Renji* Hey Rukia, i saved you a seat.  
*Rukia* Oh, you`re such a doll.  
*Rangiku sits next to Hitsugaya* Hi handsome.  
*Hitsugaya* Hi Rangiku. What have you been up to?  
*Rangiku* Same things. Being a pain in Yamma`s.  
*Yamma* Matsumoto! Stop talking or i`m gonna have to make you sit in the corner.  
*Rangiku* Ass.  
*Yamma* I mean it.  
*Rukia* This meeting better be worth getting off the couch running all the way over here.  
*Yamma sees Soifon and Chad making out* Stop it, you two.  
*Soifon* Wow. You really know how to ruin a moment, don`t you.  
*Yamma* I have an announcement to make.  
*Rangiku* I`m all ears.  
*Byakuya* So, what is it?  
*Yoruichi* Can you please stop interrupting the man? Geez. Continue.  
*Yamma* Nemu is coming back.  
*Ichigo* Nemu? Oh my god. That`s great news. *Stands up and smiles*  
*Rukia* She`s not in to you so cut the crap and sit down, Ichigo.  
*Ichigo* She`s just playing hard to get. She wants me. *Sits down and crosses arms*  
*Byakuya* I have to agree with Rukia on this.  
*Ichigo* Oh, we`ll just see.  
*Yamma* As i was saying, she`s coming back. So be nice.  
*Hitsugaya* What are you talking about, we`re always nice.  
*Yoruichi* Is that all you wanted to say, Yamma?  
*Yamma* Uh....oh yes, now i remember. To those of you who don`t know, i`m officially a Yaoi lover.  
*Soifon* Good for you.  
*Rangiku* Welcome to the club.  
*Rukia* Anything else?  
*Yamma* No, not really. Meeting`s over, now be gone.  
*Later that day*  
*Nemu walks in* Hello everybody. I`m back.  
*Ichigo* Nemu`s here. YAY. *Runs towards her with open arms*  
*Nemu trips him* Nice to see you again.  
*Rukia* Welcome back, Nemu. *Nemu* Hi you guys. It`s been a while. What have you girls been up to?  
*Rukia* Yaoi.  
*Rangiku* Yaoi and evilness.  
*Yoruichi* Yaoi.  
*Soifon* Yaoi.  
*Ichigo* Pervertedness.  
*Renji* Getting Rukia`s attencion. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Excuse me, but i believe she said girls not boys or guys or whatever you are.  
*Nemu* She`s right. But i see i didn`t miss anything then. Where is that annoying stuffed animal? *Rukia looks around* He`s...somewhere.. Kommy? Kommy where are you?  
*Kommamura appears out of nowhere* Did my dear sweet darling Rukia call me?  
*Renji* Hey she`s my Rukia now. So buzz off.  
*Nemu* Kommy it`s been a long time, hasn`t it.  
*Kommy* Not really. So...you still single?  
*Nemu* That`s none of your business. I can get a man if i want to.  
*Kommy* Not with that attitude. *Laughs*  
*Rangiku* Oh, he is sooo gonna get it now.  
*Nemu* Argh! You little son of a-  
*Yoruichi* Okay, i think that`s good for now. Kommy you can go now.  
*Kommy* Why.  
*Renji* Because you`re gonna start another fight.  
*Kommy* Haha. You are such a doofus.  
*Rukia* You keep this up and i`ll kick you to the moon again. Remember the baseball bat? *Smiles*  
*Rangiku* Poeple people, we don`t want to start another fight now.  
*Nemu* Yeah, we don`t. Lets just drop it.  
*Ichigo* Good idea. So....what now?  
*Kommy* I got an idea. Lets go find a perfect body for me.  
*Everyone* NO!  
*Kommy* Geez. Poeple get more mean everyday.  
*Chad* I`m gonna go make some popcorns. Later.  
*Soifon* Later, sexy thing.  
*Yamma walks by* Hi guys...oh crap. I forgot what i was going to do.  
*Ichigo* That`s because you`re too old.  
*Renji* Dude, i hope for your sake he didn`t hear that.  
*Yamma* Excuse me? What was that?  
*Ichigo* Uh...nothing?  
*Yamma* Good. And you`re gonna continue to say nothing untill i tell you that you can say something! Is that clear!  
*Ichigo* Crystal clear. *Smiles*  
*Nemu* Stop smiling.  
*Rangiku* I`m soo bored. I`m gonna go visit Hitsugaya. *Gigles*  
*Kommy* Damn, woman. Are you always horny?  
*Rangiku* Only when i`m bored. See ya. Runs out*  
*Rukia* In that case, she`s always horny then. Lol. *Nemu lays on the couch* I`m bored. Someone unbore me please.  
*Ichigo* Just when all hope is lost, Ichigo saves the day. I`ll unbore you in no time. Hehe.  
*Nemu* I`m not having sex with you.  
*Ichigo* Damn.  
*Nemu* Besides. That`s not the only thing in this world that unbores people, right girls?  
*Yoruichi* Uh....i uh... Rukia what do you think?  
*Rukia* You`re asking me? It`s like you don`t know me at all. I don`t know, Nemu. It`s a tough question. Renji, what do you think?  
*Renji* I`m a guy. Sex is like a huge hobby of mine. Wich means, my anwser won`t count cuz you know that`s what i do wether i`m bored or not. So ask someone else. Lol.  
*Nemu* Soifon, how about you?  
*Soifon* Me? I don`t know either. Ask Kisuke.  
*Kisuke* Why do i always get brought up in these situations? I also say the same as Renji. And if you ask Rangiku, she`ll propably say that`s the only thing in this world that can unbore us cuz she does it all the time. So that leaves Kommy.  
*Kommy* Crap. This really sucks cuz i`m a stuffed animal. So that`s like impossible for me to do even if i`m not bored. But if i can get a human body of my own, i guess i can give you the anwser. But for now...i can`t.  
*Rukia* Aww you poor thing. Does that mean you`re still a virgin? *Renji tries not to laugh*  
*Kommy* Yes...for now. Damnit.  
*Nemu* Aww don`t worry. I`m sure you`ll lose it soon. *Tries not to laugh*  
*Kommy* You wanna try it with me?  
*Nemu* You`ve gotta be kidding me. Can you imagen me having sex with a small stuffed animal? I would squash you like a bug. Lmao.  
*Everyone`s laughing*  
*Kommy* What`s so funny? That`s not funny.  
*Yoruichi* You`re right, it`s not funny. It`s hilarious. Lmao.  
*Rukia* And the next morning we find out Kommy`s been killed in a rock slide.  
*Nemu* Don`t push it.  
*Rukia* Sorry. Lmao.  
*Kommy* Stop laughing. S-s-stop.  
*Ichigo* Oh come on. You gotta admit that`s funny, right?  
*Kommy* No it`s not.  
*They are still laughing at him*  
The End 


End file.
